


First Resurface

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Series: Collisioned Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Millitary setting, Post-Pacifist, Sans P.O.V., Tag As I Go, World Build, gotta stick with the snas appeal, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: We're... Free. The Barrier's Broken.Let's... Let's... See humanity! Introduce them to Monsters again!Re-Shape Their World!Introduce the world of MAGIC!This is the Collisoned world's story of how our monsters started their integration to Humanity once again.All in Sans P.O.V.-----------------Almost all Post-Pacifist stories skip the mountain to integrated into society phase of story telling. Making it vague and up to us readers to wonder, not this one of course.Collision is my own interpretation and creation of the Undertale world above the surface after a post pacifist run.





	1. Breaking through the tree's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are our Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244671) by [Rehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia). 



> It was along trek down the mountain. The human leading us down with confidence, avoiding the dense shrubs and forestry.  
> \--------  
> story will keep to a less than 1000 word basis.

Sans stares at the humans in front of him, the clothing they all wore almost unnerving if he hasn’t been seeing it for days since coming out of the Underground, all their eyes calculating and curious in fleeting moments at every eye contact, piercing almost every dust in his body like a CHECK in an encounter. Analytical and omnipotent despite the irony of it being done human by human at different aspects of his magical existence.

The moment everyone broke through the forest to a well-worn road, the human immediately pulled out their phone, a slight distraction from the gaping maw of the sky, sending a message to someone before turning back around to us, informing everyone about someone picking the us up in this general area tonight.

Thankful for the distraction from the sky, everyone had a silent agreement it was their parents picking us up or someone similar since they’re wearing stripes and all. So, with some small talk and a bit of travelling between the forestry, everyone settled around a clear patch a couple of metres away, leaves covering up the sky.

The whole situation as almost overwhelming to everyone as it the day settled to down to be covered in purple and red hues of the ‘twilight zone’ as the kid and the royals called it. The latter always looking up to the sky every time the wind blows, rustling the small canopy of leaves above our shade spot and the kid always walking around, touching the light’s rays.

Though Undyne and Papyrus were usually head strong and forward towards in every situation, no one in those moments can deny how the darkness from the shades were comforting for them, almost huddling together and reaching out to cause more light to appear from the leafy roof we have. No human history books can prepare a monster for this.

Once nightfall came, the overwhelming feeling of the daytime sky didn’t feel as daunting anymore to the rest of us, the stars present in the sky millions more than the glowing rocks in the whishing room at waterfall. The silhouette of the city from earlier almost disappearing if not for the moon’s reflections on every mirrored wall or window the city has.

It was then soon after human came. For us. Humans jam packed in one car as another three more arrive. If the Kid didn’t run to the road and waving crazily wasn’t waving excitedly the moment a white light flashed through the forest, everyone wouldn’t have minded finding a way to escape and protect the crazy kid at that moment’s notice.

Human came filing out of one car, all wearing odd clothing, like scales but for specific parts of the body al shifting and moving as they move, faces all different and unique covered by a visor, rounding up the human and leading them immediately to the van they just exited before turning to us, 6 different colours lighting up on separate humans.

It was odd until 2 of each walked directly towards us, one talking in sign language as another just watches and observes a few steps behind the signer. Blue lights were assigned to me, orange for Papyrus’, red’s for Undyne, yellow’s for Alphys, purple’s for Asgore and white’s for Toriel. Each signer said different thing to each of us, but all had one unifying message.

_“Welcome Back!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me up on a trend of actually posting more chapters!  
> Kudos aren't enough on showing support, it's like getting an empty like.  
> Comments on the other hand even if it's just a meme, scream or shout or anything is better than just a kudos!
> 
> Thanks! Idk if i should link a Tumblr for this but aha, yeah!


	2. Human Millitary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Humanity....

And from then on, everyone’s now in this situation, a couple of days later, at a mess hall directed by these ghost like technology the humans have installed in their current rooms, Asgore lined up front and talking to some humans behind him, Undyne and Papyrus further behind the line talking to the humans from the night and him, being stared down by the two humans he met said night, only separated by 4 other humans with varying critical interests, waiting a couple of metres away from the door.

In Silence.

On a normal basis, the lack of Asgore, Undyne and Alphys’ presence would’ve been a problematic situation for the entirety of the underground but the moment everyone has arrived at the military base, Alphys and Undyne were able to have access to some Human Technology that could connect on the Undernet, updating everyone on the current proceedings.

It was fascinating to him when the technology they had underground, both magically infused and not, were easily adapted by the human technology around them, easily settling its network to connect to the Undernet that soon their own phones were working outside the supposed range in the military base they currently reside in.

They haven’t seen the kid as often as they liked, separated by their personal lesson times with the current human laws and customs Monster society must integrate themselves to. A flood of information really with how Humans almost never touch the ground unless it’s special occasions or emergencies. The only remaining settlements usually for entertainment or militia-reasons.

Even with their pairs of humans, they don’t see them as often, only at the mess hall where they all go to eat, his always giving lingering glances before continuing with their conversation every time he’s in their range. Thankfully that wasn’t everyone’s case, Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys and Toriel closer than Asgore and him were with their Humans.

And as far as he knew about them, they introduced themselves as Speakers and Guards, no other identifying credentials much than last names the next day and the colours their uniforms show every day. But it comforts him that nothing bad has happened yet to anyone or the kid and the rest of the humans residing the place are friendly and polite.

Most humans were wearing similar clothing, cementing the military setting their stuck in for the time being. All wearing, excluding the Speakers, Guards and cooks, plain grey buttoned up jackets and black trousers, pins decorated on the middle of their collar showing rank symbols with matching earrings, hair all cut up into a variety but never falling past between the necks or in a bun and combat boots with the trouser pants tuckered over it.

Speakers and Guards on the other hand had slight variations in their uniform, dulled down pinstripes of their colour designing their jackets, the colour of their earrings and neck pins showing a letter P or PR in an almost neon like colour with its brightness and the pocket flaps of their trousers and jacket cuffs baring the medium intensity and shade it’s cousin colours had, making it’s wearers undeniably pop out from the crowd.

As his place in the line went further and further closer to the glass doors of the mess hall, noise was filtering through, almost unintelligible with all the words being thrown about by everyone, not just by Undyne or Papyrus finally being comfortable with the humans. It was then when he passed through the doors did one of the humans in front of him stopped being rude.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probs would end up with just having 5 chapters to 10, Idk aha  
> If i can find my book, I drew the uniforms if it doesn't make sense :)
> 
> Please comment if you have anything to say!  
> It can just be a meme, scream or something!  
> It's very motivating!  
> :D


	3. Did you hear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was a pretty good audience...Heh...Should I do that again?

It was first initiated by the one closest to him, the pin showcasing 2 lines on top of one another, hair shaved by the side leaving a tuft up top slicked back by some gel of sorts with how much it has glossed. Introductions immediately outside their mouths after as they dropped contact with a cuff, hand out for a handshake.

“I’m Corporal Dickson, nice to meet you!” The human spoke out, a feminine voice accompanying the sentence, making him finally take notice of the human instead of just zoning out, his lack of immediate response not stopping the human from continuing. “Word has been passing around and it’s great finally meeting at least one of you folks! Corti sources even had a lack of knowledge of your civilization and that says something.”

The person in front of them chuckles before touching an earring this time, distracting sans from the bleach haired human in front of him, their face shooting a playful glare to the person in front as before touching their cuffs, giving attention to hidden cufflinks with the same symbols of the pin and earrings on it, a grin now replacing their face as the three humans in front of him do a slight jolt.

“Corporal, that was unnecessary.” The 3rd farthest human said, three lines on top of one another showing on their earrings, a masculine voice giving a chiding but playful tone to the human closest to him, their dark hair in a small bun fully facing him and the Corporal now as he continued to talk with his Speaker, Guard and the furthest human, a grin on their face, growing slightly when he made eye contact with them.

“Sorry Sarge. Won’t do it again.” Corporal Dickson replied, their dark eyes showing little remorse hinting that this was common between them, pushing forwards a bit to get closer to the piles cutlery. “Sorry about that mate,” The human started, giving a plate and some fork and knives to him before getting their own “So… Nice to meet cha.”

Sans gave a small laugh before giving a quick look around, spotting Toriel and Alphys together talking to some of the humans waiting with them outside the mess hall, Papyrus’ speaker and Asgore’s Guardian part of the conversation, Asgore walking outside while talking to a pair of three stripes and his brother and Undyne eating and chatting with some more humans at a table.

“name’s sans,” He started, eyes back to the awaiting human hand out for the abandoned handshake earlier, his usual grin put onto his face, the human’s eye’s widening a bit when he smiled before they finally shook his hand, their mouth open to speak when the sound of his classic whoopie cushion echoed into the room leaving it ajar, distracting more than those behind and in front of him. “sans the skeleton.”

“SANS! DO I HEAR YOU BOONDOOGLING AGAIN!?” Came Papyrus’ immediate reply, causing more people to put attention to the two skeleton as Papyrus walks towards sans away from the fridge, a cup of milk in their hands. “I’M SORRY ABOUT THAT HUMAN!” Papyrus started to say once he was close enough, taking a swig on his milk before crossing his arm to look at Sans.

“what can I say,” He started, grin growing on his face as Papyrus’ eyes glint with challenge and mirth, the familiarity of the situation relaxing “I was _Bone_ to do it.” He finished off, hands to the side as he shrugged, a shit-eating grin on his face as the humans listening in responded in their own way, Dickson giving a wheeze.

“there even was a spine about it.” He continued, getting his phone out to grab a photograph from one of the dimensional boxes while levitating the plates and cutlery to have food put on them by the spoon, the photograph showing a little wanted sign in the MTT notice board for an April Fools watch list, him right beside pointing finger guns at it with a dopey grin. “don’t you remember Paps?”

He receives a groan from papyrus and some of the humans before their attention were attracted by the floating plate and cutlery before putting the photo and the phone back into where they belong. Receiving noises of awe from the humans serving the food, not needing to do any work as the utensils just grab portions he’s going to eat.

“Thank god magic’s a thing, else this’ll go through me.” He said, as he levitates his food to him before shortcutting away from the line, leaving a relatively large space for the humans behind him to fill up, hands now holding his platter before.

“Well I’ll see you around corporal, no bones about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit long lol.   
> Welp! HUMANS! they're here! OwO  
> yaaaaaa


End file.
